Branded
by jdsantos
Summary: "I've been searching for you for centuries. Years ago I fell in love with someone who looked like you, someone who was and is you. Human. I promised I would never fall for a mortal, but I did. I placed a curse on myself thinking it would help me forget you but then we met and...I've fallen in love again. I'm paranoid and a maniac because of this curse and I just want it to stop."
1. Prologue

**_PROLOGUE_**

**_or whatever. excuse my mistakes i'm like new to this and really poo at working this boo :( this did start off as a completely different topic and now its just turned into tvd hahahaah ok bye, please review and comment or yeah i'd appreciate ittt_**

* * *

_Saint - Malo, Brittany, France._

_May 22, 1528._

_I dropped his body and it landed on the cold, hospital floor with a loud thud. His warm, delectable blood dripped madly from my mouth and onto his arms. I wiped my mouth clean with the back of my hand and bent down to examine Felix's lifeless body. His eyes wide in fear and agony but no blinking movements occured. This man was practically dead. Just exactly like I wanted him to be. I pressed my index and middle fingers at the top of his eyes and dragged them down so they closed shut, like he was finally at peace. A small act of kindess from me._

_"Guess you're not so lucky after all mate." I whispered as I took one last sympathetic look at the man then stepping over his body to exit the toilets. I guess you could say Felix was sort of lucky to be dead. I mean at least now he's not in pain from that illness he was so sadly suffering from. Consider it another small act of kindess. Although I was still hungry._

_I popped my head out from the door and turned my head left and right to check if anybody was around. A few nurses scattered about tending to the sick whilst distant screaming came from the poorly built walls of the tatty hospital. I readjusted my clothes before finding another ward to explore and feed on. I searched for a couple minutes but none of the people inside seemed to excite me as much as Felix did. I could only hear the imperceptible, steady flow of the blood passing through their veins, their slowly dying hearts finding it a struggle to keep pumping. Boring._

_I was about to enter the Maternity ward when a doctor got in the way and almost had me caught. I heard the screams of the women in labour and the chattering of nurses attempting to calm the ladies down. I turned the other way and entered a room without taking a glance at who belonged to and whether it was vacant or not. Once in, I froze like a statue and listened closely to hear if anybody was walking towards my direction. But so far nothing. Except for the shuffling going on behind me. I swivelled my body around to see what was happening but all I saw was a small, fragile looking boy holding a sort of voodoo doll in his embrace. He looked at me with a blank expression, like something had sucked all the happiness away from his face._

_"Will you help my sister get better?" He asked from out of the blue. I studied him carefully, but he seemed like no threat to me at all besides he was just a little infant anyway. I gave him a forced, warm smile and approached him. I could hear his heart rhythmically beating and the brisk flowing of blood gushing through his sweltering veins. But I held back my hunger for I knew his blood wouldn't fill me up._

_"Where is she?" I asked him soothingly. He blinked then sucked on his thumb before leading me round the curtain to meet his sister. My eyes instantly turned bloodshot and my teeth immediately grew from beneath my gums. I was ready to devour his sister in a fraction of a second, the joys of feeding on someone warm, youthful and so frightened. That was my sort of entertainment. I was excited to get done with my last meal and dash out of here to find another feast._

_I was about to use my vampiric speed to endulge on the boy's sister when the sight of her body stopped me abruptly. Laid ontop of a wooden bed with white sheets was the most divine human I had ever encountered. My heart seemed to stop and the craving for her blood had disappeared completely. Seeing her face made all my ultimate desires vanish and instead of lusting for her blood I yearned for her love instead. I stared in awe at how beautiful she was. Her hands were laid ontop of eachother whilst they lay on her stomach. Her raven-black hair looked silky and smooth as it cascaded down her shoulders and stopped directly above her hands. Her skin was white as the winter's snow that fell from the skies above and her luscious lips were as red as blood. It was like meeting the reincarnation of Snow White, except she was more youthful and much more desirable. Her face looked so thin, like she was slowly dying. I felt something I hadn't felt in centuries. And that was compassion. Love. Something that I wanted to avoid my entire life. Falling for a mortal shows weakness but I just couldn't bear the thought of watching something so immaculate die._

_Stop it Kol. You know better thant to fall for something that you feed on._

_My thoughts were interrupted when the door burst open and an aghast, old-looking man stormed in with distraught evident in his expression. He ran to her with his arms wide open, his face dropped instantly and he began to sob. The little boy let go of his thumb and began to cry too as he walked over to the man and pulled at his clothes._

_"Papa." He cried out and the man scooped him into his arms then encircled the boy with a gentle, reassuring arm. I figured they were her family. Father and brother perhaps._

_"Oh Annabelle I'm so sorry," He sobbed into the little boy's chest. His head rose and he sniffled. "I knew I shouldn't have taken you with me to explore the world. How will I ever forgive myself for this?" He asked himself. "I've already lost your mother to Malaria, I don't want to lose you either. Fight for me Annabelle!"_

_I furrowed my eyebrows and made a decision I knew I might regret but at least I would feel righteous about it. "I can help her." I butted in so rudely. I made no effort with trying to make eye contact with Annabelle's father so instead I just stared at the floor._

_"Help her? There's no cure for Malaria!" He yelled. I looked up in anger, how dare he shout at me. My eyes began to turn bloodshot again and I knew this time I was getting hungry and he was my only option. Annabelle's father stopped sobbing and his expression showed that he was no longer afraid, but instead he was petrified of what was forecoming. I took a step forward and he flinched._

_"Nicholas go wait outside." He said pushing his son away from the scene. I decided it was probably best not to devour Annabelle's brother. As soon as Nicholas had disappeared Annabelle's father gave me a cautious look. "What do you want from us?" He asked._

_My angry frown turned into a devious smirk. "Aw come on mate, there's no need to be frightened. I just want a little taste." I replied giving him a calculating look. He made an attempt to escape but I caught him and used my vampiric speed to push him against a wall and completely consume every drop of blood in his system. He whimpered at the pain but he began to give in and soon he was flopping like a fish in my grasp. I released his body and it landed on the floor with a loud thud just like Felix's. The warm blood dripped so I wiped it clean._

_"Papa?" An angelic but shaken voice called out from behind me. My eyesight changed and everything turned vivid and seemed so cold and sickly. I jerked my head and found a terror-stricken Annabelle still lying on her bed. She didn't move but tears formed in her eyes and I knew she had witnessed something she wasn't supposed to. "What did you do to him?" She asked, so faintly it seemed like screaming would make the pain worse. "What did you do to him?" She repated, and again for numerous times. She started to bawl her eyes out and I felt a something tighten in my chest, my heart was beginning to beat faster and my palms were overflowing with sweat. My humanity switch had turned on._

_Annabelle kept repeating her words as she stared down at her father's body lying carelessly on the floor. Her voice began to die out and she began to cough. My heart stopped and I knew I had to do something to help her. I raced over to her, she was still repeating her words even through her agonizing coughs. She was now beginning to cough up blood. I began to panick, I had never been in this situation before but I knew there was only one solution._

_"Annabelle listen to me," I begged as she commenced her crying again. She shook her head and refused to look at me so I tilted her head up so that her ocean blue orbs met with mine. "I can help you." I said hastily. "I can make it go away. I can take away the pain, the sadness, the bitterness, everything just promise me you won't run away when this is all over okay?" I said, emotionally blackmailing her. If she agreed I could have her for all eternity and there wouldn't be a single thing that could make me stop loving her. I could brand her. Show people that she was my own possession. My inanimate object, my toy, mine. I could feel the coldness come back to me. Annabelle was now incredibly fragile that it seemed like an impossible task for her to just hold her head._

_Her head was hanging in my arms and she breathed slowly but loudly. Her blinking was brief and she did nothing but stare at my face. "Make it go away," She paused to take a breath. "I beg of you."_

* * *

**_Again excuse my stuuupid mistakes:) please review,comment,whateverrr_**


	2. Chapter 1

**i am soooo sorry for not being committed to this, i've been on holiday and then i came back with bucket loads of exams to revise for :( i'll try and post a chapter tomorrow just for your satisfaction, hope you like this hehe**

* * *

Chapter One

St. Louis, Missouri

September 1 2012

The deafening sound of my alarm is certainly not a pleasant way to start the first day back to school. If anything, I would rather have my grandmother's raspy voice wake me up rather than that annoying piece of trash. I groaned and made baby dinosaur noises as I stretched my body. I had the most exceptional sleep last night, I mean I had no interruptions whatsoever. No nightmares for the first time but I'm kind of worried because what if it comes back ten times worse than it already was?

I sighed the thought away and brushed my nimble fingers through my knotty, jet - black hair and crossed September 1 off of my calendar with my deplete red marker pen. Great(!) 175 more painful days to go. On the brightside, at least this year would be my last year at Clayton High. Thank God for that, I don't think I'd be able to deal with the teachers moaning at me constantly for not finishing any of my essays for another year. I heard my grandmother talking on the phone downstairs and the sound of my brother, Ethan's footsteps sprinting down the stairs.

"Bye Grandma!" He shouted and after that, I heard the front door close loudly. I looked at the clocka nd thought about how much time had passed just looking at my calendar. I rushed to the bathroom and washed my face then swiftly dusted light makeup on my face. My blue orbs shimmered in the bright sunlight that edged its way through my bathroom window. I rapidly grabbed my straightener and ran it through my silky black hair that fell past my shoulders. When I had finished I took a last look in the mirror to check if I look decent enough to attend my first day back in the craphole they call school. I only realised that my lips were the brightest color of red and it stood out from my pale white skin. It made me appear like a ghost, and I didn't like it.

I pulled out some clothes from my wardrobe; a thick - knit Jersey cross - back short with a polka dot red crop top, blue checkered socks and my favourite brand of shoes Vans skater sneakers. It was still summery so it looked appropriate. I smiled and skipped down the stairs happily and found Grandma sipping her warm coffee and reading what looked like the Bible. She is a very devout woman, I'm just glad my Mom wasn't like that otherwise I would be waking up every morning praying.

"Grandma? Why are you reading the Bible?" I asked her as I searched for my school backpack. I watched as she shut the Bible and sipped some of her coffee.

"I don't know Isabelle but there's this feeling I have that something bad might happen." She replied, how much of a crazy woman does she sound right now?

I scoffed. "I think you're drinking too much caffeine Ma, it's making your head go crazy." I joked as I snatched her mug and drained it from the horrible stench of caffeine.

She sighed deeply before replying, "I think you're right." I smiled at her and she got up and kissed me on the forehead. "Have a fun day at school sweetie."

I tried to force a smile and I rolled my eyes instead. "In your dreams." And, with that, I headed towards the old victorian door. Grandma called out my name before I closed it shut. I opened it again so that I could see her figure in the blinding sunlight blazing through the kitchen window.

"Don't come home late, there's something important I have to tell you." She said.

I scoffed, "Okay Ma. I'm going now, bye." I said elongating the last word as if to say she was really going nuts. I locked the door behind me and headed towards the destination of 6 hours of torture and painful misery called School.

* * *

"Millie, come on, you know I don't like school dances. They bore me." I protested as me and my bestfriend journeyed to the library. School had just finished and now we were studying for our Science final on Thursday. Millie was my bestfriend and if I were honest with you, she's the most popular girl in the entire school. I still don't understand how someone as low as me could be bestfriends with someone like her. She had golden locks that cascaded down her shoulders and stopped directly above her waist. Her green eyes radiated this 'innocent' vibe and her skin was rather tanned. I think it was her Puerto Rican father that gave her the tan but then again it could've been her Argentinian mother too.

"Don't be a bore. There'll be hot guys there." She said winking, hinting for me to come. I didn't want to go but everytime she begged I knew I couldn't say No.

"That's your thing, not mine." I said as we walked into the local library and sat downto begin our studying. I opened my backpack to pull out my books when I realised I had left my History revision book at home. The only option was to find a similar one in the library. "Crap."

"What?" Millie asked sharpening her pencil.

"I forgot my revision book." I explained mentally punching myself in the face.

Millie shrugged her shoulders. "So? Just find another one in here." She suggested; like I didn't already now that(!)

I tip toed my way to the educational area, scanning all the books to see if there was a book similar to mine. I was midway through an aisle when, bingo, I found the exact book I had. However it was too high for me to reach so I got on my toes and my fingertips just about touched them. I tried to reel it out but it slipped from my fingers and it fell to the ground.

At least that's what I had expected it to do but there wasn't a loud thud. I was about to curse out loud but then I noticed a large masculine hand beneath the book. The veins showing from his hands, I usually found that attractive. Don't ask. My eyes wandered from his hands up to his arm, he was wearing a khaki jacket and a checkered shirt beneath. I watched patiently as he stood upright from his bent position, a cheeky smirk across his face, when my eyes melted into his mysterious dark ones his smirk vanished. His light brown hair was tousled but in an attractive way. I had to blink twice to actually check if this was real.

"Annabelle?" He said, his face was pale, like mine, but it radiated enigmas and secrets that he was not ready to spill. His accent was different, it sounded more old Britain - like. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth was slightly parted, he was glaring at me like he had just seen a ghost.

I knitted my eyebrows and laughed a little. "Uh...No, my - my name's Isabelle." I stuttered. I found that I had a frog stuck in my throat because it was hard for me to talk in front of him. Especially someone this attractive, but ususally guys like him were jerks and players; but something about this one particular guy seemed odd and it lured me into wanting to know who he really was. I was eager to know more about him but there was this sickly feeling in my stomach that we had already met before. I think I'm just having a bad case of Deja Vu. "Are you looking for someone called Annabelle?" I continued.

The guy tilted his head like I was deranged or something. "No." He said bluntly. "You look a lot like someone I know."

i blinked. "Oh." I simply replied. I looked down at his hands, he was holding the History book I wanted. He followed my direction and flinched.

"I believe this belongs to you." He responded handing the book to me. I reached out to take it but when my hand touched his there was this freezing chill that tingled my spine and sent all the hairs on my back arise. I saw a girl who looked like me when I stared into his eyes and someone was distantly shouting 'Annabelle' from behind her. Suddenly reality came back and hit me then I realised the guy had gone. I was sort of bummed that I didn't get his number but the vision I had was the first one I ever had when I was awake. I saw the same girl I dreamt about every night and this time I felt a frightening aura around me. I looked around desperately trying to find him but he was nowhere, like he had just vanished into thin air.

I sighed and tip toed my way back to Millie who was calculating something in her book. I sat down and thought about who this 'Annabelle' girl was, why she had any relevance to me? And certainly how that guy knew who she was. Did they happen to know each other? Or was it just a random coincidence?

"I'm hungry." Millie said from out of the blue. "I'm craving for some ice cream. Ugh." She groaned.

"I thought you were on a diet." I reminded her then I opened my History book. I took a quick glance at it before turning the page and then I turned back. I saw something written on the front in neat, latin - like writing. It said:

_Sorry to have left in such a hurry love_

_Kol_

I stared at it for a moment, blocking out Millie's voice. All I knew about him was his name and that he knew someone called Annabelle, yet it felt like we were friends. More than friends. And there was a voice inside my head telling me to stay away from him. Telling me he was a bad person. That he is not who he says he is.

* * *

**If it was terrible please say, I'll try and make it better. Again I'm so sorry haha x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is what I promised you guys. Thank you for the lovely reviews I made this chapter extra long just for you, tomorrow is my last exam so you'll be happy to know I'm going to be dedicated the rest of my time to this woo! hehehe :) **

* * *

Chapter 2

"Don't forget, school dance on Friday at 6." Millie said as she readjusted her bag. We laughed in unison, I told her I would go so I guess I'm really am going to that stupid dance after all. By myself too. "I'll see you tomorrow." Millie said as she walked the other way home, I waved her goodbye and set in my own direction to a local restaurant. There was a bar inside and I figured I desperately needed a drink after what happened earlier. Or maybe there was too much information that I forced to cram into my head to remember for tomorrow. I don't know.

Groggily, I pushed the door and it opened with a _ding_, as it always did. Ryan, the bartender, and also Ethan's favourite person, waved at me and motioned for me to come over, so I did. I walked over to him, my head hung low, my eyes drooping because I was carrying the Mother of all headaches.

"Surprise to see you here." Ryan greeted me with a warm smile. I examined his face carefully and I noticed that his beard had been shaven off, his teeth were a lot whiter and his breath didn't reek of alcohol. Surprise to see me here? Surprise that Ryan's changed!

I squinted my eyes as if to say I couldn't believe it. "Is that cheap bubblegum breath coming out your mouth?" I asked him in a sarcastic tone. He scoffed and out down the beer glass he was wiping.

"Well I came to my senses that I needed a change. I wasn't doing myself any good looking like a tramp." He explained. I chuckled at his humour and I asked for a drink. He was fast to brew me what I wanted because I had already finished it. "Something wrong Issy?" He asked worriedly.

I shook my head, "No. First day back and my teacher's are giving me crap about the effort I put into my work and blah blah blah." I replied.

He took my glass and cleaned it. "When you get into college you won't get that much attention let me tell you. I suggest you endure your last year before it _really_ starts to get hectic." He advised, I thanked him and sighed deeply. I was in a mess already and the day hadn't even finished. Suddenly, a waitress popped out from behind and dropped a receipt with a few dollars on top onto the bar table. I knitted my eyebrows together and observed it. The same font I saw in my History book made my heart beat faster.

_Thank you for your service and a big thanks to Melissa for making me satisfied, I enjoyed the dinner_

_Kol_

"Kol?" I repeated out loud, the waitress was about to leave but I stopped her from doing so. She nodded and moistened her lips, her name tag read 'Dawn' and she was wearing far too much eyeliner in my opinion.

"Yeah, he was here just a minute ago. Says he enjoyed his meal but he didn't order anything." Dawn responded shrugging her shoulders. I furrowed my eyebrows and debated in my head whether I should go after him or not. If I did go after him I wouldn't know what to say, but if I didn't I'd be stupid enough to miss a chance on someone like Kol. He seems like a considerate guy, what's their to lose?

I tilted my head and got up off the bar stool. "Do you know where he headed?" I asked Dawn curiously. She looked at me with a blank expression, like I had just murdered her cat, and it seemed to intimidate me quite a lot.

She blinked and I caught a glimpse of just how much eyeliner she used. I mean she literally covered up her entire eyelid. From my perspective it looked like a black abyss of nothing - ness. "No, but he looks like the type of guy who likes to have some fun." She said and slowly a smirk appeared on her face, I had numerous ideas about what she was thinking but I decided not to ask. Dawn's no help to me at all. I thanked her for her 'brilliant cooperation' and dashed out of the restaurant in a hurry. I looked left but nobody was there except for a couple passionately kissing, I turned my head the other way and saw the same khaki jacket from earlier. It appeared to me that he was observing something in his hands because his head was hung low.

"Kol?" I shouted and his head slowly jerked towards my direction. I ran up to him and he looked at me with a devious smirk plastered across his face. Even though he didn't say anything all I could think of was how genuinely beautiful he was; even through this horrible lighting. "It's Isabelle - from the library." I greeted him, I shifted from foot to foot awkwardly. _Crap_, I thought.

"Of course." He said in his hoarse British accent. Oh dear, let me just melt in front him right now. "How could I forget?" He questionned me, all I could answer was a smile. "I assume you read my note in that History book of yours?" He presumed.

I smiled quite bigger this time. "Yeah. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." I said breathing a sigh of relief. I was kind of glad we met again because at least now I don't feel exhausted and my headache had just gone. Kol said nothing but smiled and we began to walk together. "So are you from around here?" I asked, not knowing how to start a conversation with him.

Kol wasn't eager to reply, he simply kept glaring into the ground. "No. This is in fact the place where I lost someone close to me so I came back." He said in a montoned voice. A frog formed in my throat, maybe I shouldn't have asked that question. _God you're so stupid Issy. _I bit my lip not knowing exactly how to respond to his answer. "And no, I didn't come back to mourn about it, I came back to relive it all again."

I knitted my eyebrows, this time his answer was a lot more specific. More direct if you know what I'm saying. It was luring me into wanting to know about his past and what exactly happened. Most of all I was desperate to ask him about Annabelle. "Relive what? Painful memories?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Believe me love, it would do us both good if you don't ask." He said candidly. I was kind of thrown back the way he flipped me off. But still it intrigued me and my curiosity wanted to know more. Instead I forced myself to shut my mouth. "You're probably going to ask if I go to school here and the answer is no."

"Well if you're going to relive it all again why are you doing nothing?" I questionned him courageously. I think it's time I became dominant and I want to make it pretty evident that I want to know more about him.

"Because I'm waiting." He answered. The simplicity of his answer irritated me to the point where I just wanted to stick needles in my eyes.

"For what?" I asked politely. No answer. I sighed very deeply and thought my next words out, but I forgot about my habit of thinking out loud. "Well since I don't have a date to this dance would it bother you if you come with me?" I bit the inside of my lip in embarrassment.

"I'm sure a petty dance wouldn't hurt me." Kol replied instantly, my cheeks flushed red but luckily he couldn't see in this dim light.

I grinned and said, "Serious?" He smiled a small smile. "Great, it's at Clayton High and I-" Before I could finish my sentence there was a bitter ice cold breeze. I looked up and noticed that Kol had suddenly disappeared. I searched for him but there were no traces of him whatsoever. Kol and his stupid disappearing acts were getting old and vexatious now. A goodbye would've been better rather than nothing. I sighed in disappointment and returned home in confusion."

* * *

"I thought you said you bought a date?" Millie asked as I followed her to the dancefloor of the school gymnasium packed with diligent students grinding on each other. I'm just kidding, Clayton High doesn't have that low of a reputation.

"I think he's just late." I protested giving her an empathetic look.

She gave me a pout of her pink, glossy lips. "He better be hot Isabelle." She jokingly said.

"Isn't that your date over there?" I reminded her pointing to the ridiculous - looking guy dancing like a fool on the side of the dancefloor. "Mildred?" I teased. She punched me in the arm jokingly and laughed. That guy was called Tyler Freeman, a geek who desperatelt wanted to be with Millie for a long time.

"Shut up." She insisted. A tall figure popped up from the gymnasium doors. I could see Millie's mouth moving but nothing came out of her mouth. My vision was fixated on him in the door looking around with an awful, forced smile. He was even more appealing in a suit and the hairs on my neck arose again. In my blurred vision I could see Millie turning around and following my glance. "Whoah." She said. "That's your date?" She asked surprisingly turning back to me.

Kol unanticipatedly appeared next to us, like he had used some high speed to get to us that quick. The music switched from a high beat to a really slow one and everyone paired up and began to slow dance. Millie was dragged by Tyler to the dancefloor and was forced to dance with him which I thought was pretty hilarious. Kol pulled that smirk out again. "May I have this dance?" He teasingly said.

I giggled and followed him as he guided his arm down my cream cut - out dress. He reeled me closer to his body carefully and I could hear his heart beating rapidly. His breath lingering above my ear had me to my knees. Our hands were entwined within each other and I couldn't shake the feeling of there being a connection between us before. "I didn't think you'd actually show up." I whispered into his chest.

"I wouldn't miss a dance with you Issy." He said simply but so softly it made me forget about how terribly he flipped me off. Three times to be exact.

My cheeks flushed a shade of red and for once I didn't look like a ghost. "Where did you go after we met at the bar? You just left without saying goodbye." I pointed out, I felt his hand tighten around mine.

"It was important." He said directly and sternly.

"What was so important that you had to leave immediately?" I asked him.

"Do forgive me." He said I closed my eyes shut here was a strong breeze and before I knew it I was holding hands with nothing. I fluttered my eyes open and Kol had 'surprisingly' ditched me and disappeared again. It was unebelievable that nobody made a comment on it. I sighed and decided to go outside for some fresh air. Was it something I accidentally said? Maybe it really was important that he had to immediately leave. I misjudged him for being different; Kol was the same as all the other guys. A jerk and a bad player. I stood outside the school and listened to the bass trying to escape the walls of the school but failed miserably. I thought about Mom and what she might be doing out there. Wherever she disappeared to.

I was seven when she mysteriously just left me to my Grandma's care. She left without even saying goodbye and in some way Kol and my mother were somewhat alike. And my father's dead so I couldn't really ask anybody else about what happened to her. Grandma was hesitant to even think about Mom whenever I brought the subject up so I completely blocked it out whenever we talked. If I really knew why -

I was suddenly pulled back by a pair of large masculine hands. They were like Kol's but they were shaped different. A black linen cloth surrounded my mouth and when I tried to breathe in for air there was this aroma in my nose that made my brain shut down. I was blacking ou-

* * *

**I hope you like it lovelies! x**


	4. Chapter 3

**hellooo, I know I said I would frequently update but my cousins from Puerto Rico came over and we were literally going places everyday, but not that any of you would care aaand I don't know what happened ahah. But here is three so please enjoy and review for me please lovelies? x**

* * *

Chapter Three

My eyes fluttered open to the sound of shuffling behind me, my hands were having difficulty trying to separate from each other since they were very cleverly tied behind my back. Before I could even scream I figured I had been kidnapped, because the last thing that I remember? I blacked out in front of the school. At first I thought someone had helped me but then I remembered a black cloth infused with the aroma of poison.

"Glad you're awake." A masculine voice called out, it sounded a lot like Kol's. You know, the raspy British accent, except this voice scratched at my throat and made me cringe to the core. I wanted to scream for help but unfortunately there was a grotty cloth shoved in my mouth. The only noise I could make was a groan and a few mumbles here and there. I listened as he took a few footsteps towards me, and all of a sudden a man who looked a lot similar to Kol stood before me. He had the lips, chin and those mysterious, devious eyes. He reached forward and I squealed but he didn't seem to pay much attention and instead ripped the cloth away from my mouth.

I grunted, "Who are you?" I asked him in an aggressive tone. He squinted his eyes and a smirk slowly appeared on his face. Somehow I had a feeling he knew Kol because they had the same behaviour, almost like they were brothers.

"It doesn't matter who I am, it matters who _you_ are. But I feel like we are already on a first name basis, so sweetheart, I'm Klaus." He replied smirking even bigger. I scowled at him and he pouted sarcastically. "Now Issy, that's not very polite of you to scowl at me." He said.

_What - Did he just say my name? How on the earth did this psycho know who I was?_

"How do you know my name?" I asked him, I tried to struggle out my way through the tightly knotted rope around my wrists, but it seemed like the more I tugged to escape the more the rope rubbed against my skin and burn it. The psycho did nothing but chuckle delightfully and then he walked away to fetch himself a bottle of what seemed like Scotch. He poured the liquid into a small, traditional glass and took a sip. I whimpered thinking about all the things he might do to me; all the horrible things that might end me tonight. "What do you want with me? I have nothing to give you." I begged trying to negotiate a deal.

Klaus raised his glass, took another sip and approached me slowly. His footsteps made the floorboards groan and I couldn't help but notice how odd he seemed. Like he had something to hide too. "Well let's put it this way, a little bird told me that you coincidentally have something that I want. He paused for a brief moment to melt his eyes onto mine, I was still scowling at him. "And that would be the cure." He explained cheerfully, I knitted my eyebrows in confusion.

"A cure for what?" I asked.

_If this guy was so desperate for a cure why didn't he go to his doctor? I'm no scientist but I certainly don't have the cure for anything._

I blinked for a second and when my eyes opened Klaus was staring at me with raised eyebrows and a big cheesy smile.

"He hasn't told you? That's a little surprising considering he would've had at you the moment he laid his eyes on you." He grabbed a chair, spun it so that the back was facing me and sat down with his elbows resting on the backrest, like he was feeling entertained.

"Who?" I asked rapidly. I was half betting that it was Kol, but on the other hand I didn't think the two knew each other.

Klaus shrugged his shoulders and ignored my question by replying, "I don't blame him though, you are certainly one of a kind." He smiled like an immature child and pulled back a thick strand of hair that was getting in my face. It seemed to irritate me anyway so I guess I was half thankful for the kind gesture. "I'm willing to bet anybody that you want to know what I'm rambling on about." He cocked an eyebrow at me and I nodded in response keeping my eyes pinned to the decaying floorboards. He sighed and mumbled to himself. "How about I tell you a little bedtime story instead?" He suggested, I was mentally rolling my eyes, in this situation bedtime stories seemed pathetic but obviously Klaus preferred to play it this way, of course he was being sarcastic though. "Once upon a time, in the 16th century there was a man called Jacque Cartier. He was a French explorer of Breton who claimed Canada for France. Anyway, he was a happy, married man with two kids named Annabelle and Nicholas." Did he just say Annabelle? As in the girl in my dreams Annabelle? "Unfortunately his wife died a tragic death and so he vowed to himself he would never let anything or anybody harm his precious little girl and boy. Until one day during his explorations in England he met a guy named Niklaus Mikaelson, Klaus for short, who so bravely made a deal with him. Klaus gave him two options however, he could either bring his wife back from the dead in return for Annabelle, or he could protect her in return for Nicholas. You see Klaus is a smart guy because he knows both Jacque's' children carry the cure that he so desperately wanted to destroy. And if he couldn't get one he would kill the other."

I broke into his petty story. "What's this got to do with me?" I asked confused.

"Hold on love I'm getting to that part." He said grinning big, he finished his foul - smelling Scotch and continued. "Silly Jacques didn't like this deal so he continued his exploration to Canada where my sweet, pesty, little brother was hunting. Sadly Annabelle caught an infectious disease and coincidentally they met each other at the hospital where Kol was feasting. Then he had to swoop in, ruin the story and save her useless life. If she died the cure would die along with it too. And Nicholas? Well Kol let him go which was very stupid of him. So anyway, Kol loved her blah blah blah, in fact he loved her too much she branded his initials onto her ring finger, this meant that nobody could touch or have ownership of her which made it difficult for me to track her down, but I could still kill her. And coincidentally this passed down to you because you are a descendant of the Cartier bloodline." Klaus smiled evilly and got up off his chair which he incoherently threw recklessly. "Are you slowly catching up sweetheart?" He asked mockingly and untied me from the ropes eating at my flesh, I tried to escape but he pulled me back and vigorously pushed me against the cement wall. Klaus did nothing but breathe quickly and his eyes seemed to turn bloodshot. "And if I'm correct you have the cure so if I kill you I get to live an eternity of freedom."

I whimpered and tried to plead my life away from his grasp. "Please." I literally begged. I closed my eyes thinking of what death might actually feel like and I thought it would be quick and painless but I could feel two sharp objects piercing through my neck and dry lips sucking the blood from my body. It was slow, excruciating and not what I expected death to feel like. I think it was Klaus but I couldn't fully remember because I started to get dizzy and everything seemed like it was controlled to be slow motion. I felt like all my hard work had been for nothing, all those dreams seemed so surreal and to meet someone as psychotic as Klaus seemed useless even. But even if I did survive what did this mean? Would I have to spend the rest of my life running? What exactly did the cure do?

Suddenly I felt the two sharp objects rip away from my skin and the cold, damp air suck on the wounds instead. I fell to the ground with a loud thump and tried to stay awake, I could see a slight glimpse of Klaus getting stabbed in the chest with some sort of stake. His whole body froze and he was grey as the autumn clouds. I heard deep footsteps coming towards me and these familiar boots stepped in front of my face, I felt my weight transfer from the ground to someone's masculine hands. His firm grip felt warm, gentle and reassuring. It felt like I was safe again, and I didn't want this person to ever let go of me. I blinked but I never seemed to reopen my eyes again.

* * *

**Hope you liked this :) please review and let me know what you think. oh and thank you for the reviews too, it means a lot and I appreciate it hehe x**


End file.
